


【授权翻译】骨头们在床上的时候会喜欢什么样的称呼？

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, SFR papyrus/Reader, SFR sans/Reader, Sans/Reader, UF Sans/Reader, US Sans/Reader, Us papyrus/reader, g sans/reader, uf papyrus/reader
Kudos: 32





	【授权翻译】骨头们在床上的时候会喜欢什么样的称呼？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543724) by tyranttortoise. 



原作者是tyranttortoise太太，汤不热地址：https://tyranttortoise.tumblr.com  
授权请见我的lof

Ask：骨头们在床上的时候会喜欢你怎么称呼他们呢？是叫他们的真名，还是昵称？比如甜心，宝贝男孩，或者说先生，主人？秘密Daddy play？？？

原杉  
【作者语】我列出了我的骨头清单，然后坐在这儿思考：“好吧，他们中肯定有一个喜欢玩秘密Daddy play...但会是谁呢？”  
没错，是Sans  
我认为他是私底下会爆粗//口的类型。你可以叫他Daddy，叫他骷髅Daddy；你可以叫他Sans，叫他先生。  
不过，他对当主人不是很感兴趣。

原帕  
他喜欢可爱的称呼。例如甜心，亲爱的，宝贝——任何能使他感觉到被爱着的昵称。

Fell  
他想要你/爽/到连完整的话都说不出，大脑里混浊不堪，只能在他/上你时胡乱呻吟着Sans，Sans，Sans。

Boss  
主人，先生，Papyrus——还有队长。他非常努力地想成为皇家卫队的队长，所以叫他队长，他会很兴奋。

蓝莓  
亲爱的，甜心，Honey，Sans，Blue。  
不要宝贝，宝贝男孩儿，诸如此类孩子气的叫法。  
如果他想要展现自己的控制欲，他会试探性地征求你的意见：“叫—叫...叫我先生！如果...你觉得没问题的话，就是这样！”  
不过这只会用在特殊场合。

烟枪  
Papyrus，Pap，Papy，Stretch，甜心，Sweetie，蜜糖，Honey，猛男——他不挑。要是你叫他主人或先生，他会低低地笑起来，也许还会讲个黄色笑话。

红莓  
主人【叫Daddy也不错，但是嘘，让我们小声点】

大狗  
他不会很关注你在说什么——他会比较在意你说话时的声调和颤抖的呼吸。

G杉  
任何亲密爱称他都照单全收，但如果你碰巧叫了他Gaster或者Sans，他就会分神，Daddy同理。  
但他确实喜欢说下/流话，而且如果你叫他先生，他的笑容就会坏得让你想冲他的脸来一拳，你戳中了他的隐秘小爱好，事后他甚至还会为此调戏你。


End file.
